Mana the mischivouse love fairy
by MewmewYami
Summary: This is a contest entry and not very good.   Marik X Miho  ONESHOT


WARNING: MINOR TO MAJOR OOCING!

You have been warned.

As things with the millennium items calmed down and things went back to their norm, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryo and Honda went back to doing their old thing at school, but someone was missing. They said she went on vacation over the summer to Russia; Jonouchi was insensitive enough to suggest she was taken by communists. Much to the anger of Anzu and Honda, Anzu who thought of her as a best friend and Honda who was, in love with her. They continued to speak of this girl he had never met, they said they did everything together, But she was not there when he had met them. He was tired of wondering and asked.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked his curiosity reaching its point.

"Miho Nosaka. She went on vacation over the summer, but never came back. She probably moved." Anzu explained to the Egyptian boy.

"NO! She wouldn't move away from us!" Honda said protesting the idea.

"Dude, calm down." Jonouchi said, annoyed.

"She was the most beautiful girl ever!" He continued much to the dismay of everyone around him; Anzu looked annoyed herself being a girl.

"Come on Honda, I wouldn't say that." Yugi said trying to make it better for Anzu.

"Yeah, Mai is." Jonouchi said making it worse.

"C-Come on guys. There's no point in arguing over this." Ryo said sensing Anzu's hostility.

"Anyway, Marik, she was probably taken by commies." Jonouchi commented.

"Shut up!" Honda screamed at the blond, Japanese boy.

"Well she sounds kind of annoying. I heard from some of the other guys she was some freaky fangirl for poor, Ryo" Marik said pointing behind him at the other guys in the class. Honda then tried to punch the blond, Egyptian boy, but just missed.

"What the f*ck?" He yelled, falling to the floor, Jonouchi held Honda back from attacking the boy.

"Honda!" Anzu yelled. Going over to help, Marik up.

"I'm fine." Marik said to her, getting up just as the principle walked in to announce the new teacher and some new students.

"Alright, ya' little pukes. This is your new teacher, Mr. Mazaki." He said as Mahado walked in causing, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryo and Honda to freak out.

"Calm down you stupid kids." Mahado ordered.

"These, Are the new students, Mana Mazaki, Atem Muto and Aku Bakura." There principle announced as Mana, Dark Bakura and Atem walked in. Causing, Yugi to faint.

"Ah! Yugi!" Anzu yelled.

"Its okay sis I can fix him!" Mana said skipping over.

"No you won't you will ALL go to your seats." He ordered, as Miho dashed in from the door and to her seat next to, Marik's.

"Hmm. That was close Miho was almost late." She sighed. Marik blushed at the girl who almost ran him over. Honda noticing this tried to punch him again, but Miho being polite blocked him and introduced herself to Marik.

"I'm Miho." She said smiling offering her hand out.

"I'm Marik." He said looking away to hide his red face and shaking her hand. 'If Ishizu or Odion saw me like this they would NEVER let me live it down… Damn them.' He thought to himself.

"Hi guys!" She said letting go of Marik's hand and looking at her friends smiling.

"Miho, where were you?" Anzu asked worried.

"Well when I was in Russia, my family and I were taken by communists." She explained.

"Told ya'." Jonouchi said.

"So I guess you guys ALL missed me?" She asked looking at Ryo.

"No." Dark Bakura walked over and pushed him away over to where he, Mana and Atem were. Mahado looked up.

"Why do I even bother they aren't going to listen…. Unless." He said thinking out loud, walking out of the class room.

"That was weird." Mana said.

"How are you three here?" Ryo asked confused as hell.

"Don't know, don't care." Dark Bakura said. Marik only watched as things continued to get weirder and weirder. He had a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw Honda fail at hitting on Miho. ' Maybe it was something I ate… Or maybe Honda is just THAT gross.'

"Oh well." He said out loud with a sigh.

"Hey, Marik." Mana said with something mischievous in her eyes.

"I'm scared to ask but, what?" He said backing away a bit.

"You like Miho don't ya'?" Mana said getting closer to him till he fell out of his chair.

"No! Don't ship me!" He yelled. Mahado walked in only to watch as the students did their own thing. He heard a voice call to him from under his desk.

"Mahado~ Come and join us~!" It said, he walked over and crawled under the desk.

"Oh my god its pot land!" He called out.

"Wait what the`" Marik was cut off by Mana who would not drop the subject and even fallowed him home because of it.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"No! You like Miho! I'M going to make it happen!" She said with determination.

"Just admit it and I'll go." She said striking a deal.

"Fine….. I like Miho." He said with his face turning red, but to his dismay Odion and Ishizu had overheard his statement.

"Oh! Marik!" Ishizu said glomping her little brother.

"Oh God, why do you hate me?" He said with irritation.

"Now, _Mana the mischievous love fairy_ will make sure it happens!" She said turning around and skipping away towards Miho's home. Marik sighed knowing his sister and his Odion would not leave him alone on this. Mana glomped Miho when she had finally caught up.

"So, Miho… What do you think of the new kid?" She probed.

"Atem? Aku? You?" She asked.

"Noooooooooooo! Marik." She said slightly irritated.

"Oh, him… I dunno." She said after which Mana sighed.

"Miho, Miho, Miho…. You'd better start getting along with people better otherwise you'll end up with…" She trailed off looking at Honda.

"Miho!" He said trying to get close, but to no avail with Mana blocking him off.

"Miho, and I were JUST talking about, MARIK." Mana said trying to discourage Honda.

"What? Why?" He asked with shock.

"Because we ARE. DUH!" Mana yelled at him.

"I thought it was because he's hot and you're trying to force ship us?" Miho said with confusion in her voice and on her face.

"Quiet, Miho!" Mana commanded holding her hand in the air.

"Mana! What have you been putting into my dear Miho's head?" He demanded.

"Fuck you, that's what!" Mana screamed as she kicked him in the crotch.

"Run, before the cops show!" Mana said grabbing Miho's hand and running off, and to Marik's house.

"You two stand here!" She ordered as she put them into a circle and walked in herself.

"Wooo, that was close I thought he was going to eat us." Mana said whipping sweat off her forehead.

"You guys need to be more careful, or haters will get ya'." Mana said pushing them together.

"God damn it, Mana!" Marik yelled.

"Knock it off would ya'!" He continued to shout, till Mana got fed up with it and pushed them together and made them kiss, Honda had shown up at that moment.

"MANA!" He yelled.

"Yes, fugly?" She asked.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I was just helping fate." She said.

"Would you two get a room?" She yelled at Miho and Marik.

"Fuck you it's my house." Marik said.

END


End file.
